


R

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arthritis, Gen, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama honestly didn't know when the slight pain in his hands had begun, but it slowly grew, and now it was sticking, something always on his mind, something that he couldn't ignore any longer.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196





	R

Tobio prided himself quite often to keep up with and caring for his body, making sure never to skip a substantial meal and go for manicures whenever possible. He was most certainly a man of hygiene and a healthy body. 

The raven-head was a firm believer that if he kept up with his body's needs and wants, then he'd never get sick or exhausted in any way, shape or form. If just he made sure that everything was okay, then he would be okay too. That's just how it worked. Right?

Or not, he supposed. How was Kageyama to have known that everything would suddenly go so downhill? 

Kageyama honestly didn't know when the slight pain in his hands had begun, but it slowly grew, and now it was sticking, something always on his mind, something that he couldn't ignore any longer. 

It had started off as just a slight, humming ache around his finger joints – small lightning bolts of pain shooting through his hands for a split second, before disappearing again to god's knows where. For Tobio, it had been easy to deal with and easy to ignore. At least at the start, that is, because then it had gotten worse. 

Just his luck. 

Short bolts of lightning had gradually turned into furious explosions of searing pain, to a deep, flaming ache that was ever-present and something that Tobio couldn't just try to brush off as he had used to. Hot and painful, his joints were seemingly always bothering him, feeling surprisingly inflamed and throbbing desperately like an itch he couldn't seem to scratch. 

No matter what Kageyama did to try and calm the heat down, nothing appeared to work. Creams didn't help at all; soothers and painkillers were just temporary fixes, and Tobio just didn't know how to deal. It was making his life harder, especially volleyball. It wasn't like he was brave enough to talk about it with somebody, too, or he would have done that ages ago. 

The stiffness that had slowly crept up on him, accompanying the sizzling flashes like a demon wielding its club, had been the worst. It was exceedingly terrible in the morning when he'd just woke up, and Tobio found that it took hours for him to be able to use his hands again properly. (He was already failing his classes as it was, and he certainly didn't need this added setback.) 

Tobio had resorted to searching his symptoms when the pain had gotten to be too much to bear, but Google hadn't helped him at all, really. It hurt to type on his laptop as it was and made trying to find out what was suddenly wrong with him far more complicated than expected, especially when his hands decided to flare up once more. 

Sometimes the pain would just... intensify, start groaning and shifting around his finger joints, practically lighting a bonfire around his bones. His skin was puffy and swelled, hot to the touch and impossible to even graze. One more than one occasion, Kageyama had been left unable even to bend his fingers just slightly. 

This brought a worry that Tobio found to be almost choking him. What if he couldn't play volleyball any longer? Who was he if he didn't have volleyball? 

The ache in his hands wasn't the only thing that accompanied the random flare-ups, however. Tobio was beginning to feel a lot weaker, sicker, and significantly more tired. He felt like a dead-man walking, just a mindless corpse, which was highly unusual for somebody like Kageyama, who was usually a complete health-nut (though, except when it came to treating himself to meat buns after practice). 

Overall, it wasn't right. It had started off alright, tolerable to say the least, but then had only gotten worse and worse as the time progressed. Kageyama honestly wasn't dealing well with it. He needed help. 

* * *

A hiss bubbled from the raven-head's lips as he pushed a set towards Hinata's awaiting, flying form. The contact of the ball bouncing from his delicate hands made Tobio want to shrivel up and die right then and there. It was like a thousand, tiny needles digging into the palms of his hands, pressing deep against his bones, and refusing to pull back out. 

Hot tingles ran up Kageyama's slightly curved spine, and he shifted back for a moment, unaware of the few gazes on his hunched form. For once, he couldn't even find it in himself to care that they were meant to be playing a game, and he was meant to be focusing. This was most definitely the worst his hands had been. 

"Oh." 

A considerably harsh, unforgivable stiffness was crawling from his wrists right down to his fingertips like an army of trotting, nipping bugs. Blazing and burning pain gripped at his joints, tugging mercilessly as if demanding that they go someplace else. Tobio couldn't help the salty tears that sprung up in his deep eyes. 

"Ah," Kageyama whispered after a moment or two of hard staring. He clicked his tongue against his bottom teeth for a moment before he just shook his head slightly and glanced up again. He needed to tell somebody, he needed guidance and help, or he feared he'd never be able to set again. The pain had gotten so bad that he genuinely was willing to risk his reputation for some advice. 

Suga was the person he caught gazes with first. 

"Suga-san? I can't feel my hands."

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
